NO DIGAS QUE FUE UN SUEÑO
by Diva Kuchiki
Summary: ICHIGO KUROSAKI NO SABE NADA SOBRE RUKIA NI EL SEREITEI HAN PASADO VARIOS AÑOS Y DERREPENTE RUKIA SE LE APARECE EN SUEÑOS DICIENDOLE QUE SE CUIDE PERO DE QUE...
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**DISCLAIMER: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece**

**bueno solo ichigo es mio atras XD NI MODO YO PROMETI ASI QUE AQUI ESTA LA TRAMA NO ES MIO ES DE UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MAS GENIALES DE ESTE HERMOSO FORO TATATATATATAN Y ESA PERSONA ES...**

**ELADE-CHAN ME ENCANTO TU HISTORIA DOMO ARIGATO OTRA VEZ**

**No digas que fue un sueño**

"_La huella de un sueño no es menos real que la de una pisada" - George Duby_

Capítulo 1. El sueño

_La bruma de una de los bosques del rukongai por el que caminaba se fue disipando lentamente y ante él, bañada por la sombra que siempre brillaba en ese lugar, estaba la la puerta que custodiaba misma muralla blaca con la parte de abajo color cafe y las mismas puertas de madera blanca, tal y como las recordaba, las cuales esperaban abiertas para él a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que las atravesó por última vez… para marcharse. "no que me temian" penso_

_Siguió avanzando por el camino de piedra que entraba hacia el sereitei pasando bajo la gran puerta con paso tranquilo. Todo estaba desierto y en silencio, pero no era uno de esos silencios tenebrosos y tensos que pone los pelos de punta y hace que hasta el sonido de tus propios pasos te asuste. Este era un silencio tranquilo que transmitía paz y que combinaba perfectamente con la blanclura y cálida luz de la sombra que lo envolvía todo._

_Una sensación de paz envolvía al muchacho mientras se internaba en las trece divisiones del sereitei recorriendo con sus ojos oscuros cada centímetro del escuadrones de su adolecencia, sintiéndose de nuevo perdido después de tantas cosas, olvidando todo el rencor y el odio que le habían poseído. Ahora esos pensamientos se habían quedado atrás, en otra vida, ni siquiera recordaba porqué les había dado tanta importancia._

_A unos metros de distancia, sus ojos captaron algo que le hizo detenerse._

_Sobre uno de los techos que había en los pasillos de los escuadrones, una chica joven de estrambótico pelo negro azabache como la noche descansaba tranquilamente mirando al suelo y suspirando de vez en cuando como si estuviera esperando algo._

_Los ojos marrones del muchacho brillaron enfocándola. Sabía qué era lo que ella esperaba, estaba esperándole a él. Le aguardaba en el mismo lugar que le dijo. _

_Reanudó su marcha hasta detenerse a unos pasos de ella._

—_Ya eh llegado —susurró el chico con voz grave con la típica expresión que se usaba al llegar a casa._

_La azabache alzó la cabeza revelando unos destellantes ojos violetas-azules y sonrió cálidamente, con esa sonrisa que él hace tiempo había querido olvidar._

—_Ichigo—ella pronunció su nombre con el sufijo que tanto detestó en el pasado pero que ahora le sonaba a nostalgia y a hogar._

—_Rukia—contestó el pelinegro con su habitual seriedad—, he vuelto… a casa._

_La muchacha se levantó del techo bajando con delicadeza mirándole con algo que podía identificarse como tristeza en sus ojos violetas-azules, le sonrió de nuevo y luego negó con la cabeza._

—_Este no es tu sitio, Ichigo —dijo con voz suave—, aun no._

_Esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza del pelinaranja como si alguien resquebrajara una plancha de hielo. Sus ojos se posaron en los de la azabache tratando de descifrar el por qué de sus palabras. Sin embargo, se distrajo al mirarse a sí mismo y descubrir con sorpresa sus manos cubiertas de sangre, su ropa rasgada y sucia, y algunas heridas que sangraban como si acabara de salir de una dura batalla que no podía recordar._

_Levantó la vista hacia Rukia con incomprensión en su mirada._

—_Debes regresar —explicó ella con ternura dando un paso hacia él._

—_No —fue todo lo que pudo contestar. No volvería a donde fuera que hubiera venido, lo único que recordaba de ese sitio era la sensación de vacío, el dolor, la angustia y la confusión. No quería regresar, quería quedarse allí, en ese lugar en el que su corazón se sentía por fin en paz con ella, aunque tuviera que quedarse ahi en el sereitei._

—_Te quedan cosas por hacer allí —siguió Rukia riendo levemente._

_Una punzada de dolor atravesó el cerebro de Ichigo obligándole a crispar levemente su expresión._

—_La otra vez… —el chico apretó los dientes, el maldito dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad—… la otra vez..._

_Esta vez sí que pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos violetas-azules antes de que ella se inclinara levemente sobre su oído sin llegar a tocarle._

—_Pero igual que entonces, tú no puedes quedarte y tampoco puedes llevarme contigo —dijo suavemente._

_Ichigo la taladró con sus ojos marrones pero entonces otra punzada de dolor le hizo encogerse levemente._

—_La vida te reclama —murmuró la azabache._

—_La vida duele —replicó el chico apretando la mandíbula._

_Rukia rió ante ese comentario._

—_Sí —concedió—, pero te están esperando… en casa, te echan de menos… despierta y vuelve a casa,… vuelve a casa, Ichigo._

_En ese momento, antes de que el Kurosaki pudiera decir nada, la pelirrosa sopló suavemente sobre su rostro al tiempo que el viento se levantaba a su alrededor. Una luz cegó al muchacho a la vez que notaba como algo tiraba de él mientras las últimas palabras de Rukia resonaban en sus oídos "vuelve a casa, Ichigo"_

…_Rukia…_

. */*/*/*/* .

Ichigo abrió repentinamente los ojos y respiró a bocanadas como quien se estaba ahogando y sale abruptamente del agua, notó como el aire le quemaba en los pulmones y todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Tosió haciendo que sus costillas se resistieran por el movimiento y soltó un gemido ahogado.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —oyó una voz de mujer a su lado gritar su nombre— ¡Está vivo, Shinji!, ¡ha despertado!

—¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije grandullón, nadie puede acabar con este bastardo! —dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina, entre carcajadas con evidente regocijo.

El Kurosaki se llevó una mano a la cabeza que sentía a punto de estallar.

—Hiyori, Shinji, creo que deberíais dejar de gritar, Kurosaki-sama aun está herido —comentó una tercera persona con tono más tranquilo.

—Claro, Muguruma, pero ya no se muere —replicó Sentaro con alegría—, eso es un avance.

—Hmp… —Ichigo se incorporó con esfuerzo ayudado por la mujer, hiyori— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estabas gravemente herido, pensábamos que ibas a morir —dijo la chica pelirubio con aprensión.

—Y que lo digas, oxigenada. Ya estaba pensando en lo mucho que me iba a cansar cavando un hoyo suficientemente grande para enterrar tu enorme ego —bromeó el con su típico humor negro.

Ichigo ni siquiera gruñó ante el comentario, aun estaba demasiado aturdido y adolorido. Sentía como si alguien estuviera perforándole el cerebro con un clavo ardiendo después de haberle pasado por encima una manada de elefantes.

—Aizen estuvo cerca de matarte, fue una batalla muy reñida —informó Muguruma.

—¿Aizen? —masculló Ichigo más para sí mismo con voz pastosa.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Ichigo? —preguntó Hiyori.

_A Rukia_, estuvo tentado de responder, pero afortunadamente pudo morderse la lengua a tiempo para no revelar ese extraño y estúpido sueño que había tenido. Se esforzó por recordar hasta que pudo rescatar alguna imagen de su adolorida mente.

—La batalla contra Aizen —respondió frunciendo el ceño—, ¿Ese bastardo está muerto?

Shinji esbozó una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes.

—Por supuesto, quedó peor que tú… aún —finalizó enarcando una ceja con aire crítico por el estado de Ichigo.

El Kurosaki se dejó caer tumbándose de nuevo en el suelo con satisfacción, la frescura del suelo de piedra le recibió resultándole agradable ¿acaso estaba en una cueva? Le daba igual. Cerró los ojos, lo único que le importaba es que por fin todo había terminado, había sido un camino duro y largo.

Primero Grimmjov, se obsesionó con matarlo durante años, lo abandonó todo para conseguirlo y cuando al fin lo tuvo muerto a sus pies todo su mundo se volvió del revés tornándose más doloroso y agónico de lo que ya era para él, al conocer la verdad sobre su enemigo.

Luego Ulquiorra, ese asesino disfrazado de digno líder, no lamentaba ni una sola gota de la sangre que derramó al acabar con él. La furia le había poseído en esa batalla hasta el punto de no reconocerse a sí mismo pero había merecido la pena por verlo muerto. Después de eso, Aizen había estado llenándole la cabeza contra todo el mundo (el sereitei, el mundo humano y hueco mundo) y podía decir que había funcionado, su odio se había vuelto contra la pueblo de su niñez y contra todos los que habitaban en ella. Sin embargo, ya entonces, las palabras del líder de Arrancars le sonaban a manipulación, a una verdad tergiversada a conveniencia para que sus objetivos se convirtieran también en los suyos.

Ichigo era consciente de eso, tal vez no al principio ya que el odio desmedido le nublaba la mente, pero pronto, las palabras envenenadas que Aizen le deslizaba por el oído dejaron de parecerle tan convincentes, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que en realidad se estaba convirtiendo en su marioneta, una de la que no tendría reparos en deshacerse cuando hubiera cumplido su función. Además, el muchacho no olvidaba ni por un segundo que él, el hombre que se llenaba la boca hablándole de su venganza, había sido uno de los participes de la muerte de su madre y desde luego no por los motivos de Grimmjov.

De modo que el joven Kurosaki había resuelto usar el mismo método que con Ulquiorra, aprender todo lo posible, conocer sus puntos débiles y cuando ya no le sirviera, matarlo. Completando así la ansiada venganza que le llevaba persiguiendo desde los ocho años. Con él muerto, no quedaba nadie más relacionado con la exterminación de su madre ya que la central 46 había procesado al consejo de ancianos hacía unos meses por alguna razón, Ichigo no conocía los detalles ni le interesaban.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Ichigo? —preguntó Shinji.

—Hmp —el Kurosaki se limitó a gruñir, lo único que quería era dormir para que dejara de dolerle todo.

—Déjale en paz, solesito —le regañó la pelirubia—. Necesita descansar.

—Siento ser yo quien te de la noticia, oxigenada —replicó el vizard—, pero estamos jodidos. Sin Aizen, Arrancars se va a la mierda y si Arrancars no está adivina a quién perseguirán ahora los visard. ¡Premio! A nosotros, y por si tu diminuto cerebro no es capaz de verlo, no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

Shinji siempre miraba la parte práctica de las cosas, y que Kami le perdone pero no le veía el punto a matar al tipo que les servía de protección contra las grandes fuerzas shinigamis, vale, Aizen no era especialmente un santo de su devoción, en muchos momentos se había visto tentado a darle un espadazo y separarle la cabeza del cuerpo, pero tenía que admitir que en lo de ser un poder disuasorio de ataques tenía su utilidad. Ahora Ichigo y junto a él, su equipo, se había colocado en el punto de mira, a la cabeza de las listas de organizaciones criminales.

—¡Eres un agonías! —acusó Hiyori crispada.

—Largaos —dijo Ichigo de pronto sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos ni moverse—, Las Noches ya ha cumplido su objetivo así que ya no tenéis nada que hacer aquí. El sereitei me buscarán a mí. Largaos —repitió con calma.

Ichigo estaba tan cansado que en ese momento le daba igual lo que pasara con él, ya había cumplido, ahora ya no le quedaba nada por lo cual vivir.

…_Te quedan cosas por hacer allí…_

Le vino a la cabeza el extraño sueño que había tenido. ¿Qué había sido eso?, había soñado que volvía al Sereitei y realmente se había sentido tan en paz, en ese lugar no existía nada que le produjera angustia o dolor, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en sueños. Y lo más bizarro de todo ¿qué pintaba Rukia?, en su sueño la azabache estaba esperándole en el mismo techo que la vio por ultima vez, pero su aspecto era adulto como cuando la vio en la guarida de Ulquiorra.

Sus compañeros de Las Noches se habían quedado mudos tras sus últimas palabras pero pronto mostraron sus reacciones.

—Qué cosas tienes, Ichigo —dijo Shinji riendo como si el Kurosaki hubiera gastado una buena broma.

Hiyori negaba con la cabeza sonriendo mientras se inclinaba para arreglar uno de los vendajes del brazo del muchacho. Muguruma por su parte rodó los ojos con paciencia y se sentó en el suelo recostando la espalda contra la pared de piedra del refugio. Porque lo que a Ichigo le había parecido una cueva, era en realidad un improvisado refugio de piedra en mitad del bosque que habían tenido la suerte de encontrar.

—Hablando en serio —dijo el Vizard dejando de reír—, no vamos a irnos —el chico esbozó de pronto una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa—. Y menos antes de que nos digas quién es esa tal Rukia.

En esta ocasión, Ichigo sí abrió los ojos de par en par preguntándose si habría oído bien o se había imaginado lo que había dicho, puesto que segundos antes había estado dándole vueltas al sueño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el pelinaranjo con voz ronca sonando como un gruñido.

—Vamos, no te hagas el tonto —prosiguió Shinji con persuasión mostrando una sonrisa zorruna—. Cuando estuviste inconsciente no parabas de repetir su nombre.

Hiyori le fulminó con la mirada chascando la lengua con molestia.

—No sé de qué me hablas —replicó Ichigo con tono cortante.

Lo único que le faltaba era que Shinji comenzara a hacerse ideas extrañas por culpa del estúpido sueño que seguramente había estado provocado por la masiva pérdida de sangre que había sufrido en la pelea. Era simplemente gracioso pensar que él había soñado con Rukia, su molesta compañera shinigami a quien hace siglos que ni siquiera veía.

—Por supuesto que no —concedió el vizard dejando claro que no se creía una palabra—, pero… su nombre me resulta familiar ¿seguro que no lo recuerdas? —siguió preguntando sólo para molestarle.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y al tratar de incorporarse soltó un siseo de dolor que le obligó a recostarse de nuevo con un gruñido.

—Deberías descansar, Ichigo —intervino Muguruma—. Por mucho que no nos guste, Shinji tiene razón al decir que estamos en peligro. Cuanto antes podamos movernos de aquí, mejor.

—Hmp.

Ichigo se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar en lo poco que le importaba estar en peligro. Después de acabar con su venganza se sentía vacío, tanto le daba vivir o morir, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le ofrecía ya la vida? Un camino sin sentido, siempre huyendo, sin lealtad hacia nada ni nadie, siempre solo. Ojalá no hubiera despertado, ojalá hubiera podido quedarse en esa visión de sereitei que había soñado.

…_Te están esperando… en casa, te echan de menos…_

Era extraño pensar las cosas que su propia mente inventaba en forma de delirios. Porque ¿Qué otra cosa a parte de un delirio podía ser imaginar que él volvía al sereitei? Y lo de Rukia, tal vez se explicara porque ella estaba en el último recuerdo que tenía del lugar.

Ajenos a Ichigo, Las Noches continuaba la conversación.

—Tenemos que pensar en un sitio seguro donde estemos protegidos de los ataques… —Hiyori se interrumpió en mitad de la frase girándose bruscamente hacia la puerta y abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Tal vez, nosotros podríamos tener algo que decir respecto a eso —dijo una voz entrando al refugio.

Los tres vizards de Las Noches se tensaron colocándose en posición defensiva ante los dos extraños ataviados con capas color beige. Al retirar sus capuchas, reluciendo en sus brazos pudieron ver que portaban emblemas con el símbolo de tenientes gravado algunos de los escuadrones el Kurosaki ni siquiera presto interes en ver quienes eran.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Bueno hasta aqui el dia de hoy pues que les parecio porfa dejenme su review pra saber si les gusto anda que cuesta siiiiiiiiiii ahhh y si confunde un poco diganme para que yo corrija vale les quiero muchisimo**

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**Diva-chan**

_**HEIWA TOKOROGA CHI**_


	2. Chapter 2 REGRESO

**DISCLAIMER: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece L A trama es de mi queridisima amiwa ELADE-CHAN el ichiruki y hitsuhina son mis sueños pero ulquiorra, hitsugaya e ichigo es mio atras XD Jamas espere estar tan pronto ^-^**

**No digas que fue un sueño**

_¡Qué poco cuesta construir castillos en el aire y qué cara es su destrucción! - François Mauriac_

Capítulo 2. Regreso

—_Tal vez, nosotros podríamos tener algo que decir respecto a eso —dijo una voz entrando al refugio._

Ichigo volvió a incorporarse para observar a las dos personas que acababan de presentarse frente a ellos. El hollow coloreaba sus ojos como acto reflejo sin que él lo hubiera pensado siquiera, su cuerpo todavía tenía un fuerte instinto de supervivencia aunque en su mente pareciera haberse aletargado como si no le importara lo que pudiera pasar.

Los dos extraños llevaban en sus brazos los distintivos emblemas de los shinigamis del Sereitei. Al fijarse bien, el kurosaki se dio cuenta de que le resultaban familiares, eran aquellos dos shinigamis que acompañaban a Renji y Rukia cuando habían asaltado la guarida de ulquiorra, su remplazo en el equipo y el capitán que sustituía a Urahara.

Los tres compañeros de Ichigo les miraron desafiantes, dispuestos a luchar si era necesario, los shinigamis del Sereitei estaban en inferioridad numérica y seguramente no les darían muchos problemas. Sin embargo, pese a la clara hostilidad de Las Noches, los recién llegados no parecían tener intención de atacarles.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó Hiyori con fiereza y desafío. Estaba muy molesta por haber detectado su presencia solo unos segundos antes de que entraran, era un insulto hacia su habilidad sensorial.

Las miradas de los dos shinigamis del Sereitei que habían estado fijas en Ichigo, se desviaron brevemente hacia ella para volver nuevamente al Kurosaki sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—Traemos un mensaje para Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo el capitán.

Ichigo frunció el ceño levemente con desconfianza. Y durante unos segundos, un tenso silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

—Habla —dijo finalmente el Kurosaki.

—El Capitan Comandante Yamamoto ha decidido tenderte la mano para que puedas volver al sereitei teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos —dijo el shinigami.

—¿Últimos acontecimientos? —preguntó Ichigo suavemente aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Teníamos informadores vigilando a Aizen —intervino dais, el remplazo de Ichigo, con voz tranquila—, las noticias llegan rápido.

—Que haya matado a Aizen no quiere decir que haya cambiado mi visión de las cosas, El Sereitei apesta —dijo Ichigo con desdén.

—Los ancianos de la Central 46 han sido procesados por ordenar los crímenes contra los Kurosakis, la imagen de Grimmjov ha sido restablecida como merecía —continuó el capitán Yamato ignorando su comentario—. Y teniendo en cuenta que has acabado con varios enemigos del Sereitei y prácticamente evitado una guerra shinigamis-arrancars al matar a Aizen, El Capitan General Yamamoto te da la posibilidad de regresar al sereitei como shinigami, eso quiere decir que serás borrado de los documentos de investigacion.

—¿Ginrio era enemigo del Sereitei? Yo le maté —preguntó Ichigo con algo de mofa.

—Tú pelea con Ginrio se considera legítima por el agravio que cometió hacia tu familia —contestó Dais sin cambiar su expresión.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio volvió mientras Ichigo valoraba las palabras de los shinigamis del Sereitei con expresión pensativa. Las Noches observaba a su líder sin intervenir, lanzando miradas de desconfianza a los recién llegados.

—¿Habéis venido solos? —la voz del Kurosaki casi parecía reacia a salir para preguntarlo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Sus antiguos compañeros habían estado años tratando de que volviera, era extraño que mandaran a desconocidos a persuadirle para regresar y ellos no estuvieran allí.

Yamato asintió.

—Renji no lo sabe —dijo Dais de pronto, comprendiendo qué era exactamente lo que quería saber Ichigo—, Capitan-sama no quería decírselo hasta conocer tu respuesta.

El Kurosaki gruñó levemente y volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Volver al Sereitei no había estado entre sus planes. En realidad, tampoco había hecho planes más allá de su venganza. Tenía que admitir que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, ya no tenía metas.

Hubo momentos en los que pensó firmemente en destruir los escuadrones, cuando su odio creció sin límites, sin embargo, ahora ya no quedaba nadie a quien odiar. Aceptar la oferta solucionaría sus problemas de supervivencia inmediata, la idea de no tener que pasarse la vida huyendo era tentadora.

…_Vuelve a casa, Ichigo-kun…_

Las palabras de Ichigo en ese extraño sueño resonaron en sus oídos haciéndole arrugar el ceño.

—La amnistía es para los cuatro —añadió Dais—, tu equipo también será bien recibido.

Las Noches se removió al oír esas palabras. Les estaban ofreciendo formar parte de un escuadron, ni siquiera podían recordar cómo se sentía eso de tener un hogar y no ser perseguidos. Ellos seguirían al Kurosaki en cualquier cosa que decidiera pero no podían dejar de pensar que aceptar la oferta sería la solución a muchos de sus problemas

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yamato.

Ichigo alzó los ojos clavándolos en los shinigamis del Sereitei.

…_te están esperando…, vuelve a casa, Ichigo-kun…_

—Iremos al Sereitei —sentenció el Kurosaki con voz grave. Después de todo ¿qué podía perder?

. */*/*/*/* .

Ichigo sentía un extraño picor de nerviosismo bajo la piel cuando al avanzar en el último tramo del camino comenzó a reconocer pequeñas cosas. Sólo eran tonterías, como el árbol al que había trepado volviendo de una misión para ver a qué distancia quedaba la muralla y que Renji dejara de preguntarlo cada dos segundos, o el claro en el que Rukia prácticamente les había obligado a parar para almorzar. Cosas sin importancia pero que indicaban que cada vez estaba más cerca del Sereitei.

Había necesitado tres días para recuperarse de la pelea contra Aizen lo suficiente como para iniciar el viaje hacia el Sereitei. Todo habría sido más rápido si los ineptos del Sereitei hubieran llevado algún médico con ellos, pues la habilidad de Hiyori no incluía esos conocimientos, pero cuando Muguruma preguntó por ello los dos shinigamis se limitaron a contestar con pose tensa "nuestro escuadrón carece de medic-nin".

La entrada de puertas blancas del Sereitei apareció ante ellos al girar el último recodo del camino, tal y como Ichigo la recordaba, tal y como había aparecido en su extraño sueño exceptuando el halo de paz y silencio. Debajo de la puerta abierta como en el sueño, dos figuras esperaban. Una de ellas leyendo un libro con aparente desinterés, la otra oteando el horizonte con nerviosismo sin dejar de moverse ni un segundo.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia, uno de los shinigamis que esperaban, al que Ichigo reconoció como Renji por su despeinado pelo rojo atado en una coleta y su afición a vestir ese kimono negro, se acercó corriendo aparentemente sin poder esperar hasta que llegaran a la puerta y se detuvo frente al Kurosaki con expresión inescrutable.

—Has vuelto —constató el pelirrojo con seriedad, no era una pregunta.

—Eso parece —respondió Ichigo sin despegar sus ojos marrones de los negros del chico ni variar su expresión. Notó que la mirada de Renji estaba enmarcada en ojeras y su aspecto era algo alicaído, como si fuera un dibujo y le hubieran pasado una goma de borrar por encima.

Una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en el rostro de Renji lentamente, como si hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo pero sin poder evitarlo, hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de agua por la emoción y soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras el Kurosaki seguía mirándole impasible.

—Joder, zanahoria, sigues igual de negado para los momentos emotivos —se burló enjuagándose los ojos con un puño.

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa torcida.

—Y tú igual de bakamono —respondió.

El pelinaranja ensanchó los ojos con alarma cuando sin esperar un segundo, Renji se le lanzó encima abrazándole y —según Ichigo— moqueándole la ropa.

—…Suéltame, suéltame piña deja ya de llorar —refunfuñó el Kurosaki tratando de apartarle.

—¡No me llames piña, zanahoria! —contestó el pelirrojo apartándose con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Y tú no me llames zanahoria, baka! —replicó a su vez Ichigo.

Renji abrió la boca para soltar otro insulto pero justo antes de ponerse a gritar algo pasó por su cabeza haciéndole sonreír levemente y negar con nostalgia. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ellos, de las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado el noventa por ciento habían sido insultos. Pero el tiempo si pasa y ya no eran unos bakamonos inmaduros e insensatos que pensaban que podían comerse el mundo con tan solo desearlo, ahora eran prácticamente adultos y era la vida la que les había dado más de un mordisco a ellos, alguno de los cuales todavía escocía.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Ichigo —dijo Renji en tono serio y los ojos algo tristes—. Significa mucho dattebayo.

El Kurosaki lo miró con curiosidad, era el mismo pelirrojo hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de siempre capaz de sacarle de quicio —nada más verle le había insultado y se le había lanzado encima—, pero había algo en su actitud que no terminaba de encajarle. El brillo de alegría de sus ojos parecía opacado. Y para ser Renji no estaba ni la mitad de efusivo de lo que esperaba, pensaba que en cuanto le viera volver, Rukia tendría que noquearlo para que dejara de gritar y saltar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba Rukia?

Los ojos marrones de Ichigo se movieron oteando a su alrededor pero únicamente se topó con Urahara que se había acercado con su típico andar tranquilo y le sonreía tras su abanico.

—Bienvenido, Ichigo —le saludó con un guiño.

—Hmp —el pelinaranja le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

—Me alegra que hayas rectificado, todo este asunto empezaba a ser un problema —confesó Urahara con ademán distraído.

—No he rectificado, simplemente era lo que más me convenía en este momento —repuso Ichigo secamente.

Le fastidiaba que a todo el mundo le diera por pensar que como había decidido volver se arrepentía de todo y se había reformado. Él no regresaba por lealtad ni mala conciencia, simplemente le parecía lo más conveniente, El Sereitei le daba la seguridad de la muralla, un techo, sustento… Era cuestión de supervivencia no de amistad por mucho que no le hubiera parecido desagradable insultar de nuevo a la piña o recibir un guiño paternal de Urahara.

—Claro, por supuesto —concedió el Capitan sin perder la sonrisa.

Ichigo le fulminó con la mirada haciendo un mohín al detectar el tono condescendiente de Urahara dándole darle la razón como a los locos.

—Ichigo-kun…

El Kurosaki se giró tenso, preparándose para recibir de un momento a otro el estrujante abrazo de la molestia de pelo azabache, sin embargo, este nunca llegó. En su lugar vio como Hiyori lo miraba con aspecto cansado, ella era la que le había llamado, había olvidado que a veces la rubia le añadía el sufijo a su nombre como acostumbraba a hacer Rukia.

—¿Podemos entrar al sereitei ya? —preguntó la chica con tono suplicante.

—Ah, oxigenada, ya te dije que fueras al baño antes de salir —intervino Shinji con burla.

—No es eso, idiota —se defendió Hiyori lanzándole un derechazo directo a la cabeza que el vizard esquivó a duras penas—. Estoy agotada, no hemos descansado en todo el viaje…

Realmente, la rubia tenía razón, había sido un viaje a ritmo agotador. Tal vez los shinigamis del Sereitei temían que si tardaban demasiado Ichigo se lo pensaría mejor, o quizá tenían muchas ganas de llegar a casa, pero habían hecho el camino de regreso en un tiempo record. También contribuía al cansancio de Hiyori el que había estado la mayor parte del camino tratando de pegar a Shinji por, según ella, "ponerle caras".

Las protestas de la rubia cesaron de golpe cuando sorpresivamente, el vizard de Las Noches se la cargó al hombro sin ningún decoro como si fuera un saco de patatas, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Asunto arreglado —comentó felizmente.

—¡Suéltame, asqueroso! —gritaba Hiyori pataleando sin parar— ¡bájame, maldito pez! ¡Te haré papilla, imbécil!

Yamato que había estado junto con Dais observando el reencuentro de Renji, Ichigo y Urahara, rodó los ojos ante la escena protagonizada por los dos miembros de Las Noches y comenzó a caminar hacia los escuadrones haciéndoles una seña para que le siguieran.

Shinji comenzó a andar todavía cargando a Hiyori que se retorcía tratando de escapar, al pasar junto a los integrantes del Sereitei el muchacho se presentó sin detenerse demasiado.

—Hirako Shinji —sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes—, la bruja se llama Hiyori —apuntó señalando a la rubia que pataleaba como una desquiciada sin éxito.

—Abarai Renji 'ttebayo —dijo el pelirojo observándoles perplejo.

—Urahara Kiske —respondió también el capitan alzando las cejas.

Pero el vizard ya había pasado de largo siguiendo a Yamato y Dais, y concentrándose en dar vueltas para marear a Hiyori sin llegar a caerse al suelo.

—Yo soy Muguruma —se presentó el gigantón inclinándose respetuosamente. Se disculpó avergonzado por la actitud de sus compañeros y se apresuró a alcanzarles mientras Urahara y Renji todavía los miraban con extrañeza.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, era ridículo que ellos se asombraran de las acciones de Shinji y Hiyori cuando el Sereitei no era precisamente el hogar de la seriedad y la cordura. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visto a Rukia golpear a Renji armando un escándalo, Urahara no sabía dar un paso sin tener un libro pornográfico delante y del pelirojo adicto al ramen prefería no hablar ya que su lista de "excentricidades" no tenía fin.

Volver al Sereitei no había sido exactamente como se lo había imaginado. No era que hubiera pensado mucho en cómo sería, por supuesto que no. Pero siempre había creído que cuando volviera —cosa que no iba a ocurrir—, su equipo estaría esperándole y en cuanto le divisaran de lejos Renji gritaría "Piña" con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, entonces saldría corriendo hacia él y le tiraría al suelo de un puñetazo por haber sido tan "bastardo dattebayo", pero después le ayudaría a levantarse y le abrazaría riendo a carcajadas hasta que Rukia le asestara un coscorrón por haberle pegado y luego se lanzara a abrazarle a él deshecha en lágrimas y llamándole Ichigo-kun, Urahara sólo le sonreiría tras su abanico respetando afortunadamente su espacio vital que sus compañeros invadían con tanta tranquilidad. E indudablemente, al final todos acabarían en el Ichiraku sin que ni Renji ni Rukia le hubieran soltado todavía.

Pero en lugar de eso, lo que había encontrado había sido un Renji de ojos tristes, un melancólico Urahara que parecía demasiado cansado y ni rastro de Rukia. No es que estuviera decepcionado, ni por asomo, todo ese asunto le daba igual, si por él fuera podrían haberse ahorrado el recibimiento tranquilamente, tampoco había pensado en ello. Era sólo que creía conocer a sus compañeros como la palma de su mano hasta el punto de poder anticipar sus acciones y reacciones, y de pronto se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

—Ichigo-zanahoria, vamos al Ichiraku, tú invitas 'ttebayo —dijo Renji palmeándole el hombro.

—Hmp. De eso nada —contestó el pelinaranja comenzando a andar.

—¡Zanahoria!

Al menos algunas cosas nunca cambian pensó el Kurosaki con una media sonrisa.

. */*/*/*/* .

…_Ichigo-kun…_

_La voz de Rukia canturreaba su nombre entre los árboles, llamándole pero sin dejarse ver como si de un juego infantil se tratara. El Kurosaki caminaba a través del bosque siguiendo su risa, de vez en cuando conseguía ver un destello de su cabelo azabache o un retazo de la larga vestimenta de los shinigamis que llevaba, pero nunca la alcanzaba. Era como si pudiera moverse con la etérea luz que se filtraba entre las hojas dejando sólo su cristalina risa tras ella._

…_Encuéntrame, Ichigo…_

_El pelinaranja se movió rápidamente, conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano, de pequeño solía jugar a las escondidas con su hermano allí. Rodeó unos arbustos justo a tiempo para ver a Rukia correr con sus pies descalzos y desaparecer doblando la esquina tras un árbol, riendo y dándole un rápido vistazo de ojos violetas-azules sobre el hombro, incitándole a atraparla._

_Ichigo corrió tras ella hasta que por fin la alcanzó, sólo el tronco de un árbol les separaba, la azabache había dejado de correr y le miraba divertida rodeando el tronco para mantener la distancia cada vez que él trataba de acortarla, jugando._

—_Te encontré, he ganado —dijo el chico con tranquilidad._

_Ella sonrió, pero en ese momento, abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues Ichigo con un rápido movimiento había rodeado el árbol situándose frente a ella a escasos centímetros, atrapándola con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo sin llegar a rozarla._

—_No viniste a recibirme cuando llegué al Sereitei esta mañana —susurró el Kurosaki._

—_Lo siento —contestó Rukia— ¿Renji está feliz?_

—_No —respondió el Kurosaki. El pelirrojo estaba contento de que él hubiera vuelto, sonreía, pero a pesar de eso no era feliz, sus ojos seguían tristes._

_Un destello de dolor surcó los ojos violetas-azules de la chica._

—_Rukia… —Ichigo inclinó la cabeza, pues era más alto que ella, acercándose aun más. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar sus pestañas, su blanca piel no tenía pecas, pero si las hubiera tenido, el muchacho también podría haberlas contado— ¿dónde…_

—_Juguemos otra vez —susurró Rukia interrumpiendo su pregunta. Su cálida respiración chocó contra los labios de Ichigo que no se movió—… Encuéntrame, Ichigo-kun… —pidió._

_. */*/*/*/* ._

—¡Sal de una vez o te juro que tiraré la puerta abajo! — a los gritos procedentes del pasillo les siguieron fuertes golpes en una puerta.

Ichigo parpadeó con gesto somnoliento, con la bruma de los sueños aun nublándole la mente. Su habitación estaba a oscuras y la única luz era la que se filtraba pobremente por entre las cortinas y bajo la puerta.

—¡Me estoy bañando, oxigenada! ¡Qué tú seas una guarra no significa que todos descuidemos nuestra higiene del mismo modo!

El Kurosaki maldijo dándose la vuelta en la cama mientras los insultos y golpes seguían oyéndose desde el pasillo. Esos malditos idiotas le habían despertado con sus gritos. Suspiró y se incorporó en la cama con la certeza de que no podría dormirse de nuevo. De todas formas, para que esos imbéciles estuvieran ya tocando las narices a ese volumen, debía ser bien entrada la mañana, le extrañaba haber dormido tanto, normalmente él era el primero en levantarse.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo, otra vez había soñado con ella. ¿Qué significaban esos extraños sueños? No había pensado en Rukia durante años y ahora de pronto no podía parar de soñar con ella. Aunque esta vez no había sido como la primera en la que lo había sentido todo tan real, no dejaba de ser extraño.

Y por otra parte, ¿dónde estaba la azabache? No había ido a recibirle, ni la había visto por los escuadrones. Había pensado que tal vez estaría con el capitan ya que había oído rumores de que era su maestro, pero cuando fue a presentarse ante Yamamoto, la chica no estaba allí. Tampoco en Ichiraku donde pasó la tarde con Renji, el pelirrojo jamás mencionó su nombre y por supuesto Ichigo no preguntó por ella, no iba a rebajarse a parecer interesado por algo que al fin y al cabo no le interesaba realmente.

—¡Seguirás igual de mugriento por dentro por mucho que te laves por fuera!

Los gritos seguían oyéndose llegar desde la puerta del baño. En tan mala hora había aceptado la casa que Yamamoto les había cedido, ahora tenía que seguir soportando las estupideces de Las Noches. Se prometió a si mismo tratar de recuperar el pequeño apartamento en el que había vivido de shinigami sustituto, lo que fuera con tal de librarse de los gritos matutinos.

De sopetón, el pelinaranja abrió la puerta de su habitación saliendo al pasillo y acercándose al baño dando zancadas. La expresión de su rostro debía dejar traslucir su humor homicida ya que Hiyori, que hasta ese momento había estado golpeando la puerta como si quisiera echarla abajo, se apartó con los ojos como platos murmurando un sorprendido "Ichigo-kun".

El Kurosaki por su parte únicamente se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada para después abrir la puerta con tal fuerza que rompió el seguro, acto seguido entró en el baño como un huracán y lo siguiente que Hiyori vio fue como Shinji salía a empujones únicamente con una toalla que sostenía precariamente rodeando su cintura y que el chico trataba de mantener en su sitio a duras penas mientras aferraba un par de botes de gel de baño y goteaba agua de la cabeza a los pies.

—Ichigo, ya sé que te sientes solo pero a mí no me van estos rollos —dijo el vizard justo antes de que el pelinaranja le diera el último empujón lanzándole al pasillo sin ninguna contemplación.

—Muchas gracias, Ichigo —canturreó Hiyori felizmente dando un paso hacia el baño con una sonrisa de triunfo, sin embargo, esta se escurrió de su cara cuando el Kurosaki cerró la puerta de un portazo en sus narices.

A pesar de su situación, Shinji no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de desconcierto de la rubia que miraba hacia la puerta cerrada del baño como si no entendiera muy bien lo que había ocurrido, mientras ambos oían el agua de la ducha correr.

—Si tanta prisa tienes por darte un baño, oxigenada, ven aquí, todavía estoy goteando —ofreció el muchacho con tono sugerente lanzándole una pícara mirada.

—Antes me revolcaría por el barro, cerebro de pez —contestó Hiyori agresivamente.

—Eso también podríamos hacerlo —replicó Shinji alzando una ceja desvergonzadamente.

Hiyori ensanchó los ojos con la cara del mismo tono que su cabello.

—¡¿Pero qué drogas te has tomado esta mañana, solesito? —espetó la rubia sobresaltada.

—Ninguna, ninguna —el vizard alzó una mano en señal de inocencia—, sólo que nunca te había visto tan… sugerente —rió mirándola de arriba abajo.

La vizard que iba envuelta en una toalla blanca preparada para ducharse, enrojeció más si era posible, pensó que de un momento a otro echaría humo por las orejas. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía estar oyendo?, ¿Shinji la piropeaba?, bueno, tenía que admitir que era una mujer guapa, ya era hora de que ese odioso solesito se diera cuenta, tal vez si seguía comportándose como una persona normal podrían llevarse bien, eso si dejaba de ser un mal…

—Aunque la cara de perro lo estropea un poco, pero tranquila podría tapártela con algo —finalizó el chico.

…_malnacido hijo de perra…_

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IMBÉCIL! ¡Y APARTA TUS OJOS DE MI, PERVERTIDO!

—¡Ni mis ojos ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo querría acercarse a ti, oxigenada, sigue soñando con ello! —le contestó Shinji devolviéndole los gritos.

. */*/*/*/* .

Ichigo caminaba por las calles de los escuadrones con las manos en los bolsillos rumbo al Ichiraku donde sabía que a esas horas encontraría a Renji incondicionalmente pegado a la barra con dos boles vacíos y a punto de engullir un tercero.

Después de tratar de relajarse bajo el agua de la ducha con sus compañeros gritando al otro lado de la puerta como si quisieran dejar sorda a toda la muralla, había decidido salir a dar una vuelta ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y cualquier cosa era preferible a quedarse en aquella jaula de grillos. Sólo esperaba que a Muguruma no le diera la vena violenta por el jaleo y empezara a destrozar cosas.

Había tratado inútilmente de sacarse de la cabeza sus extraños sueños con Rukia pero le había resultado imposible, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la misteriosa ausencia de la oji-violeta, había llegado a la conclusión de que su último sueño estaba motivado precisamente porque le había extrañado no encontrarla al volver y esa idea se había quedado en su subconsciente. Por lo tanto, lo que debía hacer para olvidarse del asunto de una vez por todas era encontrarla.

Tal y como había imaginado, al acercarse al puesto de ramen pudo divisar al pelirrojo acampado en su taburete listo para dejar al establecimiento sin existencias.

El Kurosaki llegó junto a Renji y se sentó en el asiento de al lado sin muchas ceremonias, ni siquiera pensaba soltar un "hmp". Su plan era, simplemente, dejar que su compañero hablara sin parar como era su costumbre esperando oír alguna pista sobre el paradero de la oji-violeta que parecía ser un tema tabú, tal vez estaba en una misión secreta o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para mirar al hiperactivo pelirrojo se encontró con que él ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su plato de fideos, en el cual removía con los palillos sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ichigo entornó los ojos observando con más atención para estar seguro de que sus ojos no le engañaban y Renji no se estaba lanzando encima del ramen como si no hubiera comido en su vida. En ese momento, Teuchi, el dueño del local, colocó un bol de humeante ramen frente al pelinaranja en silencio lanzándole una muda mirada de compasión al jinchuuriki.

—…Estaba aquí ¿sabes?... —dijo de pronto Renji con voz desapasionada, sin mirarle—… cuando vinieron a decírmelo,… estaba almorzando, me había comido seis tazones seguidos…

El Kurosaki se limitó a mirarle inexpresivo sin decir nada aunque estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de a qué venían esas palabras.

—… … —el pelirrojo suspiró y levantó la vista hacia él— No vas a preguntar por ella ¿verdad?. Sabía que no lo harías, sigues siendo un puñetero orgulloso ttebayo…

—Hmp… ¿dónde está? —murmuró Ichigo finalmente en un gruñido reticente.

Los ojos negros de Renji temblaron mirándole seriamente como el agua de un lago al que tiras una piedra.

—¿Quieres verla?... —preguntó.

Ichigo no contestó, sólo le devolvió la mirada impasible.

—Ven conmigo.

El pelirrojo se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a andar con paso decidido seguido por el Ichigo atravesando la muralla hacia donde las casas se acababan.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Rukia-chan… te… te he traído a Ichigo ttebayo… —la voz de Renji se quebró en una leve y triste risa que fue más un suspiro—… al final he cumplido mi promesa… pe…perdóname por tardar tanto.

Ichigo observaba unos metros por detrás, inmóvil como una estatua de hielo, sentía como si la cabeza se le hubiera llenado de agua mientras mantenía la vista fija en algo frente a él.

Una lápida de piedra pulida a la que un gran árbol de cerezo daba sombra y en cuya superficie estaban grabadas las palabras.

_Kuchiki Rukia_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Bueno hasta aqui el dia de hoy pues que les parecio porfa dejenme su review pra saber si les gusto anda que cuesta siiiiiiiiiii ahhh y si confunde un poco diganme para que yo corrija vale les quiero muchisimo**

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**Diva-chan**

_**HEIWA TOKOROGA CHI**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece L A trama es de mi queridisima amiwa ELADE-CHAN el ichiruki y hitsuhina son mis sueños pero ulquiorra, hitsugaya e ichigo es mio atras XD Jamas espere estar tan pronto ^-^**

**n/a: Bueno apeticion de un review de cierta persona (any-chan15) le kito el kun a ichigo es q m daba weva kitarlo**

**No digas que fue un sueño**

"_No rechaces tus sueños. ¿Sin la ilusión el mundo qué sería?" - Ramón de Campoamor_

Capítulo 3. Negación

—_Me encanta tumbarme a mirar las estrellas, ¿a ti no, Ichigo?_

_El muchacho giró la cabeza para mirar a la chica azabache tumbada a su lado, ambos estaban recostados sobre el tejado de la casa Kurosaki mirando el cielo nocturno._

—_Hanataro siempre mira las nubes, sabe leer en ellas, sin embargo, no todos los mensajes del cielo son para él —dijo Rukia sonriendo hacia él._

—_Yo también sé leer en el cielo, conozco lo que viene ahora, saldrá la luna roja y correrá la sangre —contestó Ichigo sentándose sobre el tejado y mirando seriamente hacia las calles de karakura._

—_No dejaré que eso ocurra —la azabache se incorporó también levemente apoyándose en los codos. El Kurosaki se giró para mirarla topándose con sus ojos violetas-azules que reflejaban las estrellas y volvió a recostarse apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano._

—_No puedes ayudarme, dicen que estás muerta —contestó Ichigo en tono neutro._

—_¿Dicen? —preguntó la Kuchiki sin atisbo de sorpresa en su tono._

—_Renji y todo el sereitei —respondió él._

—_Hablas como si no les creyeras —dijo Rukia suavemente._

—_No lo hago —reiteró el muchacho con seriedad._

—_¿Por qué no? —susurró ella clavando sus ojos en los del muchacho en una penetrante mirada._

—_Porque… ahora estás aquí… conmigo —musitó el Kurosaki en el mismo tono._

_Rukia le dedicó una triste mirada._

—_Pero Ichigo, ya sabes que esto es un sueño —dijo la azabache con la voz algo temblorosa—, pronto vas a despertar… _

_El muchacho frunció el ceño contrariado mientras la kurosaki se sentaba abrazándose las rodillas con un mechon cayéndole sobre los ojos._

—_Ichi… —el Kurosaki alargó una mano hacia ella…_

. */*/*/*/* .

—…kia… —Ichigo abrió los ojos con cansancio y dejó caer la mano que tenía alzada en el aire con un gesto de desagrado y un bufido.

De un tirón apartó las sábanas que le cubrían y se levantó. Todavía no había amanecido y lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la plateada luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana.

Suspiró y se puso en pie pasándose una mano por el cabello, sintiendo el tacto de madera del suelo bajo sus pies descalzos avanzó hasta la ventana abriéndola para salir al pequeño balcón. El aire fresco de la madrugada le recibió clavándose en su piel desnuda ya que solo llevaba pantalones, pero si Ichigo sintió frío no le importó. Se sentó en la baranda apoyando su espalda en la fachada manteniendo la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la calle.

No le extrañaba haber soñado de nuevo con Ichigo después de lo que Renji le había contado. No podía asimilar el hecho de que la azabache hubiera muerto, era algo demasiado absurdo, era de Rukia de quién hablaban, la molestia de pelo negro como la noche que lo seguía a todas partes, que reprendía a Renji a golpes y siempre se preocupaba por ambos.

En realidad nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que pudiera pasarle algo. Como shinigamis siempre la habían protegido, tal vez demasiado, evitando que saliera dañada, puede que incluso inconscientemente frenando su avance como teniente, porque eso es lo que ella era…_fue…,_ una shinigami. Ichigo nunca había pensado en ella como una Kuchiki que realizaba misiones por sí misma, que arriesgaba su vida en cada una, para él siempre había sido simplemente Rukia, chocante hasta cabrear, fria, seria, molesta, pero no había reparado en lo que era más allá de eso, Kuchiki Rukia, casi-medica*, teniente del sereitei.

No podía estar muerta, no lo aceptaba, no. ¿No le habían dado tanto el coñazo con "somos un equipo"?, ¿y ahora qué él volvía ella no estaba?. Simplemente no, debería haber estado sentada en esa puto tejado como él había supuesto que estaría, para que así todo hubiera sido como antes de que él se fuera, como cuando era casi feliz allí junto a ellos realizando estúpidas misiones.

Ichigo echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared y cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que Renji le había contado. Podía rememorar perfectamente el momento en el que el tiempo se había congelado ante esa estúpida lápida.

_Kuchiki Rukia_

Las letras gravadas en la losa de piedra parecían reírse de él mientras las miraba inmóvil, como si también estuviera hecho del mismo material. Cerca de la lápida, a unos metros por delante de Ichigo, Renji se limpiaba rabiosamente unas rebeldes lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta.

—Ni siquiera… ni siquiera estaba con ella —se lamentaba el pelirrojo apretando los dientes.

—…Hmp… ¿qué significa toda esta mierda, piña? —preguntó Ichigo finalmente con seriedad.

Renji se giró para mirarle fríamente con los ojos húmedos.

—Me has preguntado dónde está Rukia —le recordó con la voz algo ronca—, ella está aquí, Ichigo. Rukia está muerta… —pronunciaba cada sílaba como si tuviera que arrancársela de la garganta.

—… … —el Kurosaki siguió mirándole impasible.

Renji observó su pose indiferente durante unos instantes hasta que la rabia se apoderó de él ante la actitud de su amigo.

—¡Es de Rukia de quien hablamos! —estalló el pelirrojo— ¡no te atrevas a quedarte ahí plantado como si te diera igual datteba…!

—¿Y por qué tendría que importarme? —interrumpió Ichigo con voz grave elevando el tono aunque sin llegar a gritar. No, no debería importarle, ella no era nadie, durante años había pretendido borrarla de sus recuerdos, hacer como si nunca le hubiera importado. Y sin embargo ahora algo le quemaba en la garganta, como si se hubiera tragado un carbón ardiendo y se le hubiera atascado, pero ese usuratonkachi no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Eres un puñetero bastardo —le insultó Renji temblando de ira—, ella te queria, a pesar de todo lo que hizo se podria decir que ella te amaba, era nuestra compañera, en nuestro "supuesto" equipo, te quería aunque no te diste cuenta, pero ahora,…ahora ya no está —musitó el pelirrojo finalmente—. No cuidamos de ella lo suficiente…

—... — Ichigo no dijo nada—,

El Kurosaki esperaba tenso la reacción del muchacho, había usado las palabras adecuadas para enterarse de quién había matado a Rukia sin preguntarlo realmente, si conocía a Renji como creía que le conocía, saltaría inmediatamente a defender a la azabache dándole todos los detalles de su enfrentamiento y de ese modo, él podría matar al desgraciado que la dañó.

Le mataría, no por nada en especial, era simple cuestión de territorialidad, Rukia era alguien que él había protegido y querido en un momento de su vida, algo que fue hasta cierto punto importante tiempo atrás y por eso mismo haría sufrir al responsable de que ahora no estuviera.

—¡Rukia era fuerte!, ¡tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó! —estalló Renji, Ichigo giró los ojos hacia él con expectación pero de pronto el hollow ladeó una sonrisa torcida—. No creas que no sé lo que intentas, zanahoria.

Puede que Ichigo fuera capaz de controlar las expresiones de su rostro con precisión milimétrica para mostrarse serio, pero sus ojos mostraban el fuego del hollow en ese momento.

—Esta vez la venganza no te servirá de nada, tendrás que encontrar una nueva forma de canalizar el dolor —le espetó Renji recibiendo a cambio una mirada altanera y peligrosa—. No hay nadie de quien vengarse, Ichigo, nadie la mató.

El Kurosaki entornó los ojos frunciendo su ceño hasta no mas poder.

—Rukia llevaba semanas fuera del sereitei —comenzó a explicar tristemente Renji con un suspiro de resignación—. Un distrito cerca de la frontera del kusajishi estaba en cuarentena, asolada por una epidemia, una enfermedad mortal que atacaba a los niños. Ella era… era médico, la mejor alumna de la unohana, de modo que fue a ayudar a esa gente… pero…algo no salió como esperaba. Ella enfermó antes de conseguir una cura…

Ichigo escuchaba con atención la historia de Renji al cual parecía costarle sacar las palabras de la garganta y tenía una mueca de permanente dolor en el rostro.

—En cuanto nos enteramos, Urahara y yo fuimos allí… pero… llegamos demasiado tarde… —las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas de sus ojos color negro hasta resbalar por su barbilla—, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella…

En ese momento, Renji vio como el Kurosaki se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

—¡ICHIGO! ¡¿Dónde crees que vas? —estalló el pelirrojo con furia.

El muchacho se detuvo y giró levemente la cara para que Renji pudiera ver su perfil.

—Ella no está aquí —dijo únicamente con voz seria antes de reanudar la marcha mientras el pelirrojo anonadado observaba su espalda alejarse.

Ichigo abrió los ojos dejando que los recuerdos se disiparan, aspiró profundamente haciendo que el aire frío de la madrugada del sereitei le llenara los pulmones. En ese momento desearía tener uno de esos vicios compulsivos que ayudaban a tranquilizarse, como fumar lentamente uno de esos apestosos cigarrillos, dejar que el humo le intoxicara un poco los pulmones y el cerebro para calmar esa sensación sorda que sentía por dentro.

No podía estar muerta, algo le impedía creerlo. Tenía que ser un error, tal vez todos pensaban que había muerto y en realidad estaba perdida por algún lugar, quizá pronto regresaría desmintiendo toda esa estúpida patraña de su muerte. Entonces quitarían su nombre de esa infame lápida que Ichigo le había enseñado y todo volvería a la normalidad, el cabaza de piña dejaría de tener los ojos tristes y Rukia le dedicaría sus diferentes sonrisas hasta que acabara harto de ellas, así no tendría que soñarlas.

Esos sueños…

Comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, ¿por qué siempre soñaba con ella?. Además nunca tenían lógica, en uno jugaban al escondite, en otro miraban las estrellas desde la antigua casa de su familia y ambos decían cosas sin sentido…_hanataro… leer en el cielo… luna roja. _Bueno, lo de la luna roja si tenía su sentido, él siempre tenía pesadillas con la noche de la masacre de su familia y veía la luna del color de la sangre.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Rukia estaba arrodillada en el suelo tarareando una pegadiza melodía, aparentemente concentrada en meter lo que Ichigo pensó que era arena en un tarro._

_El Kurosaki se acercó con curiosidad arrodillándose frente a ella, vio que lo que había tomado por arena eran en realidad cenizas que la chica tomaba a puñados de una hoguera apagada junto a la que estaba._

—_Rukia, ¿qué haces? —preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad._

_La azabache dejó de canturrear y levantó sus ojos violeta-azules fijándolos en los marrones de él. La chica sonrió misteriosamente y se llevó un dedo a los labios._

—_Preparo el funeral —dijo metiendo otro puñado de cenizas en el tarro._

_Después ante los ojos del sorprendido Kurosaki, la shinigami desenvaino _zanpakutō,_ y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano dejando que la sangre escurriera dentro del recipiente, tras esto, lo cerró y lo agitó como si fuera una coctelera._

_Rukia se levantó antes de que Ichigo pudiera decir ni preguntar nada más. El muchacho se apresuró a seguirla hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que había un hoyo rectangular cavado en el suelo, con cuidado, la azabache depositó el tarro dentro._

—_Ya está._

_Con curiosidad, Ichigo desvió la vista hacia la losa de piedra pulida que había en uno de los bordes del hoyo y un jadeo se escapó de sus labios cuando vio que grabado en su superficie podía leerse "_Kuchiki Rukia".

_Levantó la cabeza alarmado, para mirar a la azabache que se limitó a devolverle la mirada de manera intensa._

. */*/*/*/* .

—¡Yo!

—…¡Joder!

Ichigo despertó casi cayéndose hacia un lado de la baranda del balcón al que se había subido, a su lado, Urahara le observaba con curiosidad.

—Siento haberte asustado, Ichigo —se disculpó el capitan por la repentina aparición que había despertado al muchacho haciendo que estuviera a un segundo de precipitarse a la calle de forma poco elegante.

—Hmp —se limitó a gruñir el Kurosaki poniéndose en pie y enderezándose para quitarse el entumecimiento de haber estado durmiendo en una posición tan incómoda.

El chico aguantó un siseo de dolor cuando se percató de se había raspado la piel de la espalda al rozarla contra la fachada cuando casi se había caído. _Maldito Urahara._

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el muchacho oscamente.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas —contestó el capitan suavemente—, Renji me dijo que te había contado lo de Rukia.

—¿Y qué? —bufó Ichigo— No sé por qué piensas que eso tendría que afectarme de alguna forma —dijo con expresión de hielo.

—Porque era Rukia-chan la chica de tu equipo, porque te quería.

—Hace años que no nos veíamos, esas cosas se desvanecen con el tiempo —musitó el pelinaranja sin mirarle.

El sonido que produce un papel arrugado llegó a los oídos del muchacho y al alzar la cabeza pudo ver como Urahara sacaba una hoja doblada en cuatro partes y se la tendía. El la tomó sin comprender y al desplegarla notó que se trataba de una carta.

—Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede desvanecer, Ichigo —dijo el capitan con voz triste.

El Kurosaki fijó su atención en la carta, el papel crujía y las líneas por donde estaba doblado estaban muy marcadas señal de que lo habían doblado y desdoblado infinidad de veces para leer la adornada caligrafía que contenía y se notaba temblorosa en algunos puntos.

_Para Abarai Renji de Kuchiki Rukia:_

_Hola Renji, si estás leyendo esto es porque, bueno, ya no puedo estar contigo, si no es así me aseguraré de darte una buena paliza por hurgar en mis cosas shannaro._

_No debes estar triste cuando lo leas, promételo, no pierdas la sonrisa nunca, yo no te imagino sin ella. Tienes que seguir sin rendirte porque yo sé que algún día vas a conseguir todo lo que te propongas, pero para eso debes continuar y aprender a ver más allá de los sueños. _

_Cuida de Unohana-sama, ella significa mucho para mí, me enseñó a ser fuerte y confiar en mí misma, me dio lo que necesitaba para demostrarme que yo también podía ser alguien. No permitas que se sienta culpable por haberme mandado a esta misión, yo misma la presioné para ello. Aunque ahora comprendo que tal vez mis habilidades no fueran las adecuadas, soy médico después de todo._

_A Urahara, solo puedo darle las gracias por todo lo que nos enseñó. Gracias a él fuimos un equipo, tal vez por poco tiempo pero seguro que uno de los más unidos y si puedo recordar un momento de pura felicidad seguro que está entre los que compartimos con él persiguiendo estúpidos gatos._

_Ahora, quiero escribir unas palabras para la persona que siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón a pesar de todo lo que pase, a Ichigo. Sé que conseguirás que vuelva, Renji, confió plenamente en ti, él ha sufrido mucho, más de lo que nadie debería sufrir, por eso está perdido en la oscuridad pero tú puedes ayudarle, merece ser feliz._

_Dile que le quiero, más que a nada, que sólo quería verle sonreír y tal vez iluminar un poco su oscuridad. Dile que siempre recuerde…_

Las últimas letras casi había que adivinarlas ya que parecía como si Rukia se hubiera quedado dormida escribiendo y la pluma se hubiera escurrido de sus dedos rayando el último trozo del papel.

—Fue lo último que escribió —dijo Urahara tomando de nuevo la carta para guardarla—, como ves, nunca dejó de quererte,…

—Lárgate —musitó Ichigo sin mirarle.

—Ichigo…

—Que te vayas —repitió despacio marcando cada sílaba.

De un salto, Urahara se marchó tan repentinamente como había llegado dejando a Ichigo solo con sus pensamientos.

El Kurosaki apretó los dientes hasta que la mandíbula le dolió. Maldito Urahara, maldita carta, maldito Renji, malditos todos.

Mierda, ya sabía que Rukia le quería, con cada puto gesto y diferente sonrisa y también sabía de sobra que él se había portado como un bastardo egoísta con ella, no hacía falta que se lo recordaran cada jodido segundo. No necesitaba que le repitieran constantemente que ella ya no estaba, que no iba a volver a ver su diferente sonrisa ni a oír cómo le llamaba "Kurosaki-kun" con esa puta melodiosa voz de niña buena hasta desgastarle, ni a recibir una flor blanca cuando estaba en el hospital…

Lo que Renji y Urahara querían conseguir era que estuviera tan hecho polvo como ellos, que admitiera que le dolía la muerte de Rukia para sentirse mejor consigo mismos al poder decirle "lo ves, a ti también te importaba" y así demostrarse que no perdían el tiempo con él y que en el fondo tenía sentimientos, o para poder regodearse en su propio dolor por su falta de respuesta mirándole como diciendo "tú no sabes lo duele perderla, a nosotros nos duele más"

¿Qué mierda sabían ellos de él? Qué podían saber de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir cuando ellos ni siquiera tenían que soñar con ella por la noche, no tenían que sentir su presencia como si fuera real junto a ellos para luego despertar de sopetón y descubrir que era mentira.

No quería sentir nada por la muerte de Rukia porque si lo hacía, si se paraba a pensar en lo que eso provocaba significaría que era real, que ya no había vuelta atrás y que ella realmente no iba a volver.

Con un movimiento brusco se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en su habitación.

. */*/*/*/* .

Desde lo alto de las escaleras, Ichigo ya podía oír los gritos de sus compañeros, rodó los ojos comenzando a descender los escalones con desgana, si su estomago no estuviera rebelándose contra sí mismo por el hambre ni siquiera se habría planteado bajar.

—¡Dámelo, estúpido pez!, ¡el tipo rarito me lo ha encargado a mí! —gritaba hiyori abalanzándose sobre Shinji.

—¡Eso es porque no estaba bien de la cabeza!, ¡¿acaso no has visto como iba peinado? —este, por su parte mantenía fuera de su alcance un paquetito rectangular del tamaño de un libro, envuelto en papel marrón.

El vizaed era una cabeza más alto que la rubia por lo que únicamente tenía que extender el brazo sosteniendo el paquete para que la chica rabiara por no poder alcanzarlo mientras él se partía de risa viendo su berrinche.

—Si lo rompéis Ichigo-san os matará —declaró el tranquilo muguruma—, y no es una manera de hablar, literalmente cogerá su katana y os matará.

—¡Dámelo, imbécil! —repitió Hiyori con furia ignorando al gigantón y arremetiendo contra Shinji saltando para hacerse con el paquete.

—¡Suelta, zorra! —gritó el vizaed al sentir las uñas de la rubia clavándose en sus manos como si fuera un gato.

…_Rass…_

El tiempo se congeló al oír el papel del envoltorio rasgarse por uno de los zarpazos de Hiyori. La chica miró alarmada a Shinji que le devolvió la mirada de igual forma sin moverse todavía.

Un capitan extraño con una máscara y un ojo tapado, por no hablar de su pelo de espantapájaros, había dejado el paquete para Ichigo y ellos habían tardado minutos en cargárselo, iban a morir.

—Mira lo que has hecho, oxigenada —se lamentó el vizaed con voz aguda mirando el desgarrón en el papel marrón.

—A sido culpa tuya, idiota —replicó Hiyori comprobando el alcance del destrozo.

Afortunadamente, solo el papel del envoltorio había resultado dañado. A través del desgarrón pudieron ver que se trataba de una fotografía enmarcada.

—Es…es ichigo-kun… de pequeño… —dijo de pronto la rubia con asombro al reparar en la fotografía.

—Si… —dijo Shinji con curiosidad—, y mira, también está el capitan, y el pelirrojo con pinta de idiota que nos recibió en la entrada,… ¿quién será la chica?

Desde la foto, una adolescente pelinegra de unos quince años sonreía felizmente entre los dos muchachos que trataban de asesinarse el uno al otro con la mirada mientras el único adulto mostraba un guiño feliz.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó una grave voz a sus espaldas que a pesar de sonar tranquila tenía un matiz de helada amenaza en su tono calmado.

Tanto Hiyori como Shinji botaron por el sobresalto lanzando una exclamación ahogada, a muguruma le sorprendió que no se les cayera la foto, tal vez algún instinto de supervivencia básico había hecho que la rubia lo aferrara con fuerza evitando que se hiciera añicos contra el suelo.

—Nada, Ichigo, compañero,… ya sabes, pasando el rato —contestó el vizard aparentando normalidad.

—Te… te han traído esto, Ichigo-kun —Hiyori se dio la vuelta tendiéndole el paquete cuidando de que el desgarrón no se viera.

—Hmp —Ichigo se limitó a tomarlo sin mirarla. Alzó una ceja al notar la parte rota y elevó la vista hacia ellos.

—Fue la oxigenada —acusó rápidamente Shinji señalándola con dos dedos para dar más énfasis, si hubiera podido habría sostenido un cartel luminoso apuntándola.

Los ojos del Kurosaki se movieron hacia ella fulminándola, sin embargo, no dijo nada y volvió a centrar su atención en el paquete quitando del todo su envoltorio y descubriendo la fotografía que guardaba en su interior.

Ichigo sostuvo el portarretratos con fuerza mirándolo con fijeza. Recordaba el día en el que se había tomado esa foto, las protestas de Renji, la paciencia de Urahara, las sonrisas de Renji…

—Ichigo, ¿quién es la chica de pelo negro? —preguntó Shinji con curiosidad mirando por encima de su hombro.

—…Es…Rukia —respondió con voz ronca tras un segundo de vacilación.

—Oh —el vizard esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa—, ¿y dónde está la princesa?

El Kurosaki alzó los ojos lentamente hasta encontrar los de Shinji que le observaba expectante con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Está muerta —al pronunciar esas palabras, Ichigo fue realmente consciente de su significado, ella no volvería, no había vuelta atrás.

La sonrisa se escurrió de los labios de Las Noches al oír la respuesta y recordar la voz de su líder pronunciando ese nombre en sueños… _Rukia_…

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**Bueno hasta aqui el dia de hoy pues que les parecio porfa dejenme su review pra saber si les gusto anda que cuesta siiiiiiiiiii ahhh bueno me siento terrible pero que le hare morire de amor ahhhhha pero bueno estoy aburrida y con sueño y para terminar de arrematar mañana es lunes noooooooooooooooooooo kiero pero vere bleach cap 2 me encanta ver esos capitulos me matan de risa **

***bueno la puso como medico a rukia porque eso nesecitaba la trama pero ella si es teniente pero yo la dejo con su cabello de los primeros capitulos.**

**Bueno gracias por leer le quiero.**

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**Diva-chan**

_**HEIWA TOKOROGA CHI**_


	4. Chapter 5

**AVISO URGENTE**

**SE QUE HOY ES EL CUMPLE DE MI KUROSAKI ICHIGO SE QUE DEBO SU CUMPLEAÑOS DOS CONTINUACIONES DE FICS BUENO**

**AL GRANO MI ADAPTACION SE ME FUE EL NOMBRE YA QUE ESTOY EN UN CUARTO CON UN CALOR DE MIL DEMONIOS Y NO SE NADA QUIERO LLORAR PORQUE NO TENGO INTERNET NI COMPU ASI REGRESANDO AL TEMA LA REEDITARE**

**AL GRANO EL DE QUE PORQUE..-….. BLA BLA YA SABEN EL TITULO Y SI NO VEAN MIS HISTORIAS BUENO LO PAUSE YA QUE UNA DE MIS HIJAS OSEA YUKI SE QUEDO CON LA MEMORIA DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPI 4 Y YA TENGO EL 5 Y EL 6**

**AH Y EL CUMPLE DE ICHIGO LOS POSPONDRE YA QUE LO TENGO ESCRITO EN LIBRETA PERO COMO MENCIONO NO TENGO COMUNICACIÓN CON EL MUNDO**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO BUENO VIAJE LES ADORO ARIGATOU X SU COMPRENSION TE ADORO OKASAN Y MIS OBASAN**


End file.
